1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nurser bottles and more particularly pertains to a new baby nurser with plunger device for evenly expelling excess air for a nurser-style bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nurser bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, nurser bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art nurser bottles include U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,873 to Grobbel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,125 to LeBeau; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,359 to Lurie et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,783 to Popoff; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,111 to Mazza et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,318 to Woodbury, Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baby nurser with plunger device. The inventive device includes a plunger portion that includes a circular base. The plunger portion includes a post extending upwardly from the circular base. The post has a flat upper free end. The post is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of a shell of a baby nurser. A rubber dome is positioned within the open lower end of the shell below a liner therein. The rubber dome has an open lower end for receiving the flat upper free end of the post therein whereby pressure from the plunger portion will force the rubber dome upwardly within the shell thereby urging excess air within the liner to be expelled outwardly through a nipple of the baby nurser.
In these respects, the baby nurser with plunger device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of evenly expelling excess air for a nurser-style bottle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of nurser bottles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new baby nurser with plunger device construction wherein the same can be utilized for evenly expelling excess air for a nurser-style bottle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the nurser bottles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby nurser with plunger device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art nurser bottles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a baby nurser comprised of a shell having an open upper and an open lower end. The baby nurser includes a liner positioned within the shell for holding baby formula therein. The liner has an open upper end positioned within the open upper end of the shell. The baby nurser includes a nipple secured to the open upper end of the shell and is in communication with the open upper end of the liner for receiving formula therein. A plunger portion is provided that includes a circular base. The plunger portion includes a frustoconical post extending upwardly from the circular base. The post has a flat upper free end. The post is dimensioned for being received within the open lower end of the shell of the baby nurser. A rubber dome is positioned within the open lower end of the shell below the liner therein. The rubber dome has an open lower end for receiving the flat upper free end of the post therein whereby pressure from the plunger portion will force the rubber dome upwardly within the shell thereby urging excess air within the liner to be expelled outwardly through the nipple.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the nurser bottles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baby nurser with plunger device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art nurser bottles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such baby nurser with plunger device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device for evenly expelling excess air for a nurser-style bottle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baby nurser with plunger device which includes a plunger portion that includes a circular base. The plunger portion includes a post extending upwardly from the circular base. The post has a flat upper free end. The post is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of a shell of a baby nurser. A rubber dome is positioned within the open lower end of the shell below a liner therein. The rubber dome has an open lower end for receiving the flat upper free end of the post therein whereby pressure from the plunger portion will force the rubber dome upwardly within the shell thereby urging excess air within the liner to be expelled outwardly through a nipple of the baby nurser.